An Orphan's Tale
by Kori Riiko
Summary: On MAJOR Hiatus...I've been reading what I've got for this story...and personally, it stinks in my opinion. I'm gonna revamp it, and then post something similar again. For those who want to read it anyway, the summary of this version is inside.
1. The Beginning

This is my first ficcie! And I really like the idea...or at least I do at this point in time...but anyway I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.

Full Summary: AU Kagome had a huge tragedy in her past and is an orphan. Inuyasha is the richest and hottest boy in town and his parents want him to have more loyal friends and maybe something more, so they go and adopt Kagome. But what will happen to the 2, especially if Kagome can't talk?

Tragic Flutist: Chapter One: The Beginning

Inuyasha glared at his parents. "There is no way in hell! You can't just go out and buy me a friend. And besides, I've got loyal friends. There's Miroku, Sango, Bankotsu…" he shouted at them.

"Whatever made you think we would buy you a friend?" his mother asked.

"So you're not buying me a friend?" he questioned.

"Of course not!" she said and Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. "We're going to adopt one for you!" she added.

"That's even worse!" he exclaimed and jumped up and stormed out of the room.

"Now, let's go to the orphanage and pick out the perfect person!" she exclaimed and grabbed her husband and started dragging him towards the door.

"Fine!" he said as he was dragged off. The two got in a limo and headed down to the orphanage.

Ok, now a little bit about the Tasiao family. First off, they are some of the richest people in Japan. Mrs. Tasiao is a famous interior decorator. Mr. Tasiao is the head of a huge corporation. Inuyasha Tasiao is a rude, arrogant, 16 year old jerk. He isn't that much of a snob, but can act like one. Plus, he is about the most wanted teen in his school and in the whole town. He is popular and good-looking, but anyways…

At the Orphanage

"Hello there Mr. and Mrs. Tasiao! Have you come to look again?" a woman greeted them as they entered the building,

"Yes, we are Rin. Is there anybody in particular you would like to show us today?" Mrs. Tasiao asked.

"Well, I was going to take you on a small tour; I figured you could look as we go along." Rin answered.

"Ok then" Mr. Tasiao said. Rin then led them out the door and down a hallway. They stopped at a room marked 'Teen Room'. Rin opened the door and to her surprise found that it was mostly empty. Mrs. Tasiao looked and at first didn't see anybody that she thought would make a good match for her son. She saw a girl sitting in a corner reading a book. Rin followed her gaze.

"That is Kagome Higurashi. She's 15, but she doesn't talk. We don't believe that she can't, but it's more like she won't. "Rin stated and Mrs. Tasiao perked up.

"She would be perfect! What do you think honey?" she turned to ask her husband

"Yeah, I guess" he said.

"Well, let's get you acquainted with her." Rin said as she led Mrs. Tasiao over to Kagome.

"Kagome" Rin said and Kagome looked up from her book and smiled. "Kagome, this is Mrs. Tasiao. She wants to adopt you." Rin said and smiled. Kagome's mouth hung open. She didn't say anything though, she thought it. _'She want's to adopt me?!! Nobody ever wanted to adopt me before! They didn't like the fact that I wouldn't talk. Wait a minute, did Miss Rin say Mrs. Tasiao! As in THE Mrs. Tasiao, a part of the richest family in Japan!'_

"What do you think about the idea?" Mrs. Tasiao asked. Kagome smiled even wider and got up and gave her a hug as if saying _'That would be great!'_

"Ok, now that that's all settled, Kagome, why don't you go and pack while I get the adoption papers." Rin said and Kagome ran to her room. She didn't have much to pack. Some stuffed animals, the book she was reading, drawings and pictures and lastly, her most valuable possession, a silver flute that her parents had given her. She also had a flute book, but she mastered all those songs a long time ago. After grabbing her stuff, she ran back down to the teen room. Before she got there, Rin was briefing her new parents on some things they should never do.

"Ok, Kagome is a really good, smart kid. She's also very emotional. Don't bring up the subject of her family. If she brings it up that's one thing. I just hope she will start talking." Rin said while Mr. and Mrs. Tasiao signed the final paper. Kagome ran into the room a mere second later and gave everybody a huge smile. She had one plastic bag in each hand. She really only needed one, but she always kept her flute separate from everything else. She gave Rin a good bye hug and the Tasiao's then left the building. They walked to their limo and Kagome was nearly jumping for joy. She never rode in a limo before, let alone seen one this close.

"So Kagome, have you ever ridden in a limo before?" Mr. Tasiao asked and Kagome shook her head.

"Have you ever been on a shopping spree to the mall?" Mrs. Tasiao asked and again Kagome shook her head no.

"Well, we're going to the mall to buy you a few things. There is a first time for everything." Mr. Tasiao said and the limo pulled away from the curb and headed towards the mall.

When they got there, they headed to a furniture store first. Kagome picked a cute little bedroom set. It was a mahogany queen bed with a 6-drawer dresser, 2 nightstands, a 3-drawer dresser, a big vanity mirror and a nice cabinet that opened up to reveal a few more shelves and a place for a computer or TV. There was also a matching desk that was bought.

The next stop was an electronics store. There they bought a big screened TV, a computer and a laptop, and a Nintendo Gamecube and all the needed accessories. They also bought about 5 games. And just so Inuyasha wouldn't complain, they bought him an X-Box and the accessories to go with it.

On the next stop they bought the sheets and other décor for Kagome's room and bathroom.

And finally were the clothing and accessories stores. Mrs. Tasiao kept grabbing outfit after outfit. They barely started and they were already on their fifth cart. When they finally finished, Kagome was prancing around. She was soo happy. The sales lady let her wear an outfit out of the store and so she was now wearing new faded denim jeans with a green tee-shirt and new matching sneakers. She hadn't gotten new things in a while, so she felt like she was in heaven.

On the ride back home, her new foster parents told her some do's and don'ts with Inuyasha. When they got home to the house, I mean mansion, Kagome just gawked. A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her trance and Mrs. Tasiao led her inside.

She showed her where her room is and she saw that the furniture had already been delivered and arranged. There were servants rushing past them going to and fro with huge shopping bags and were carefully putting everything away.

"MOM! DAD! WHERE THE HELL DID ALL THIS STUFF COME FROM!" a voice shouted.

"Oh good, Inuyasha's home. INUYASHA! COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!" Mrs. Tasiao shouted. Inuyasha came barging in the room a few minutes later.

"What the hell is all this stuff and who is she!?" he demanded and pointed to Kagome.

"This is Kagome. We adopted her earlier today." Mrs. Tasiao said.

Chapter 2: Songs from the Heart

Inuyasha stood in the doorway and listened to Kagome play her flute. She was so involved that she didn't notice him standing there. When she stopped he clapped a few times. She whirled around.

"That was pretty good." He said. She looked at him and it seemed like she was going to say something. She opened her mouth…

Hope you like the preview!! I'll update asap, but please don't forget to review. And just so you know…I'm losing some of the inspiration for this story. I'm going back over my notes and honestly…I only wrote this a few months ago, but I think it sucks right now…T.T No self confidence…but if you want me to continue it just say so and I will. If not save me the trouble and just tell me so. I might just redo this fic and make it a regular AU…but have Kagome speak, but basically the same story line…but it's an idea, so tell me what you think! Ja! Oh and if someone can help me with a basic format...I'd be much obliged...


	2. Songs from the Heart

Hi again and thanks to those who reviewed, but I'd like few more reviews this time. Oh well it can't be helped. Now Kagome do the disclaimer!

Kagome...

Me: Oh, yeah, I forgot that you don't talk. Ok then, Inuyasha, you do it!

Inuyasha: NO!

Mrs. Tasiao: I'll do it. Sadly, Star doesn't own Inuyasha, but she wishes she did!

Me: Yes, I do, hell, who doesn't?

Sango: And now on with the story

(>'.' )>

Tragic Flutist: Chapter 2: Songs from the Heart

Last Chapter: "What the hell is with all this stuff and who the hell is she?" he demanded and pointed to Kagome. "This is Kagome. We agreed to take her into our care today" Mrs. Tasiao explained calmly. She was used to her son's temper tantrums.

(>'.' )>

Present:

"You did what!" he screamed.

"Don't scream at me, young man. Now, Inuyasha, please welcome Kagome to our home!" Mrs.

Tasiao said and smiled, but glared at her son until he walked over to her. She held out her hand and was smiling at him, and he glared at her. "Who are you again?" he asked and she continued to smile.

"Her name is Kagome." Mrs. Tasiao answered.

"Why don't you let her answer for once!" he turned and shouted at his mom, but then turned back to Kagome.

"So how old are you?" he asked. Her smile was slowly fading and she looked to Mrs. Tasiao for a little help.

"Are you gonna answer or what?" he shouted at her and she glared at him.

"Inuyasha, she's 15. And there is something else you should know about her." Mrs. Tasiao said.

"For the last time let this wench tell me if she has to say something!" he turned and shouted at her again, then turned back to Kagome.

"Are you gonna say something or what wench?" he said angrily. Kagome was mad, first he insulted his mom, who was nice enough to take her into her own home with welcome arms and then he insulted her. She glared at him, but instead of saying anything, she stomped on his foot, grabbed one of her bags and stormed out of the room, inwardly fuming.

"Inuyasha, listen to me!" his mom shouted and he turned around again.

"What now?" he asked angrily.

"Kagome has a little problem," she said.

"Oh really. I never would've guessed," he said sarcastically.

"She can't talk, well she might be able to, but she never does. It seemed that when she saw her family murdered, she stopped talking. Oh and don't bring up anything about her family." She said after a small pause. Inuyasha felt really, really guilty. He walked out of the room and headed to his bedroom, which was coincidentally across the hall.

Meanwhile, Kagome had wondered through the house and come to settle in a room with a grand piano and a few other musical instruments. She took out her flute and music book and started to play a song from it. Inuyasha was walking by the room when he heard her playing. He stood in the doorway and listened to her. She was so involved that she didn't notice him standing there. When she stopped he clapped a few times.

She whirled around. "That was pretty good." He said. She looked at him and it seemed like she was going to say something. She opened her mouth to say something, or so it seemed. She mouthed the word 'arigato' but only a tiny sound came from her mouth.

He walked in and sat on the piano bench across from her. 'Maybe I should apologize.... Hey wait a minute! She stomped on my foot for no reason, well maybe she was insulted.' He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Kagome had a pen and paper in one hand. She held out her flute and he reluctantly took it while she wrote something down on the piece of paper.

When she was finished she handed him the paper and held out her hand for her flute. He read the paper: I'm sorry for stomping on your foot before. You just made me angry when you insulted me and the way you treated your mom. You should at least try to be nicer to her; after all, something bad might happen and you'll never get the chance to again. He looked up from the note and at Kagome. She was watching him. When her eyes locked with his she saw a few emotions reflected in them.

She saw confusion, sorrow, guilt, and the worst emotion, pity. "Look, I guess I forgive you, but I'm the one who should be apologizing, I guess." he said and looked away and stared at the floor. She felt like hitting him over the head with her flute, but she didn't want to dent it on his hard head. Instead she put it away and grabbed the piece of paper from his hand.

She scribbled some more on it and as she wrote tears started to form. She stopped writing and quickly read what she had written and a tear fell on the paper. She tossed it at him and grabbed her flute and left the room. He snatched it off the floor and read it and felt even guiltier. It said: You should be sorry, but I don't need or want your dumb pity! He saw the teardrop on the paper and sighed.

Figures he would insult her again. He got up and walked to his room. He was in there for a while just lying on his bed and thinking. There was a knock on the door and Inuyasha jumped from the bed. Ho hoped it was Kagome and was going to apologize to her, but it was Miroku and Bankotsu.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"You dimwit! You don't remember!" Bankotsu shouted and pushed past him into the room.

"Oh, now I remember, but where's Sango?" he asked.

"You're mom pulled her aside and wanted to talk to her about something." Miroku said and also went into Inuyasha's room.

"Oh well." He said and closed the door to his room.

Meanwhile, Kagome was in her new room. She had arranged everything to her liking and sat down at her new desk. There was a knock on her door and she lazily got up and opened the door. If it was Inuyasha she intended to slam the door in his face. When she opened the door she saw her adoptive mom and some other girl who looked to be about the same age as her. She smiled and waved hi and motioned for them to come in. they did and Kagome walked over to the whiteboard on her wall and wrote: Hi. What's up?

"Kagome this is Sango, she's your age and one of Inuyasha's friends." Mrs. Tasiao said. "Hi there, Kagome." Sango said and smiled.

"I'll let you two get to know each other a little better." She said and left the room.

"So, Kagome, your mom told me that you can't talk." Sango said and Kagome nodded, then turned to write something on the board.

It read: Yeah...I think it happened when I was 4. It was a long time ago and I try not to dwell on the past.

"I understand. That's perfectly ok. Sometimes it's the shock of a bad event that can do things to you." Sango mentioned Kagome nodded.

Kagome smiled as she wrote something else on the board.

It said: "So why are you friends with the baka inu?"

Sango smiled, recalling how they met. "Well it was one of my first days of school, I was being harassed by these jocks on my way home. Inuyasha and Miroku well, stuck up for me, and after that I guess we've been pretty close."

Kagome mouthed an 'o' and smiled, before frowning and writing something. "That sounds cool...but who's Miroku?"

"Ah, you have yet to meet them. Well you can meet Miroku and Bankotsu when we head over to Yash's room. Ya coming?"

Kagome nodded and wrote: "Yeah."

Sango and Kagome exchanged smiles and headed out the door for Yash's room. Sango knocked on the door and a dark haired boy with a rats tail type ponytail almost immediately threw it. He grabbed Sango and hugged her.

"Sango darling! How could you leave us all alone to deal with our egotistical friend here?" His hand was wandering down her back, and Kagome wondered if she knew.

"Hey! I'm not egotistical!"

"Oi! I'm trying to read my sports mag over here! Keep it down!"

Kagome sweatdropped and wondered if it would be safer to just return to her own room, and be a recluse. Before she could slink away the boy hanging on Sango seem to notice her, and his hand stopped moving. He released Sango, who immediately jumped away from him into the room.

"Hello there fair maiden." Is how he greeted her, as he took her hands in his. "You are clearly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon. Will you bear my children?" He pulled her into a hug much like he had Sango in, but Kagome was too shocked to do anything.

"Miroku!"

"You pervert!"

There were two loud bangs and Miroku crumpled up and fell on the floor, with swirl eyes, and ko'd. For the moment anyway. Sango huffed and grabbed Kagome's arm, and dragged her into the room.

"What's she doing in here?" Inuyasha asked, scowling at them.

"Shut it. Your mom asked me to hang with Kagome, for some female company. Right Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha, who in turn returned the gesture.

"Oh stop it, you're acting like little kids. So Sango are you gonna introduce us or what?" Bankotsu asked, looking up from his sports illustrated magazine.

"Right...Kagome that's Bankotsu, and the ko'd pervert is Miroku. Guys this is Kagome. Be nice, to her, or else you'll have to deal with me."

"Yeah yeah...pleasure to meet ya Kagome"

"Keh...you didn't tell them that's she's mute Sango" Inuyasha added in with a carefree expression.

Sango frowned. "I didn't know if I should just tell you outright that someone's a mute. Does that bother you Kagome?" She turned attention to the shorter girl next to her. She just shook her head and waved it off, meaning that it really didn't matter to her.

"Ha! You see Inuyasha...either way it's common courtesy, which is something you don't have."

Kagome smiled and if she could talk, would've probably laughed. But since she couldn't, she only smiled widely.

"So, what are we gonna do?" A now alive Miroku asked from beside Kagome. She jumped, due to the fact that he scared her.

"Miroku! Stop doing that. You scare people when you do that."

"Sorry my beloved Sango!"

"Stupid perv..."

Kagome sweatdropped and plopped herself down on Inuyasha's half made bed.

"Hey! Offa my bed."

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him and made move for a piece of paper. Sango, knowing what she meant grabbed a notebook from Yash's desk and a pen and tossed it to her. She caught the notebook and grabbed the pen from where it landed on the bed and wrote something. She held up the notebook for him to read.

It said: "Why don't you make me dogboy"

Sango watched the scene avidly, along with Miroku and Bankotsu. After Inuyasha read the note he smirked.

"Are you sure you want me to remove you by force?"

Kagome seemed to think this over for a moment. She hesitated a moment before nodding. A look of determination present on her face.

"Well then..." He closed in on his bed, like a bird on its prey. Kagome looked over at Sango, who seemed to be smiling at her, urging her not to give in. So she didn't. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow when she didn't back away from his predatory gaze, but that didn't stop him. He picked her up bridal style, making her open her mouth in shock and wrapping her arms around his neck so she didn't fall. He then moved her to the couch in his room, and dropped her, or rather tried to. She however held tighter on his neck, causing him to fall on top of her, leaving them in a very compromising position. Kagome stiffened under him, and shoved him off her violently. He fell onto the floor with a thud, and Kagome got up and moved away, hugging herself as she did so.

"Kagome? What's the matter?" Sango made her way over to the girl while Miroku and Bankotsu helped Inuyasha up.

"Oi! Why the hell did you push me? I was about to get up..."

"Calm down Inuyasha, something must've happened, that's why she pushed you." Miroku added calmly, while taking a seat on the couch.

"If only you knew..." Kagome thought wryly as she hugged herself tighter.

They won't know unless you tell them...

Who are you? Are you my conscious or something?

**Give the girl a prize...she figured it out.**

_>>_

**Heh...anyway, you should tell them. Come on, you can't say that you don't like Sango, and Inuyasha, well he doesn't mean harm.**

_Yeah...but what happens if they won't talk to me anymore, they ignore me like those kids at the orphanage?_

**You won't know until you try...**

_But-_

**No buts! Just do it! You have an if or but for everything!**

_Just leave me alone..._

**Fine...but you'll see, I'm right and you know it.**

And with that the voice disappeared and Kagome was brought back into reality with a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Sango, who was giving her a concerned look.

"Something wrong Kagome?"

She shook her head rapidly.

"You know you could tell us...it's not like it would kill us to know.

_Maybe it wouldn't kill you...but they way you treat me after would kill me..._

**How do you know that they'll do anything bad?**

_Not you again..._

**Yep...I'm back with a vengeance, wow twice in 5 minutes...that's gotta be a first.**

_Shut up..._

**Anyway how do you know that they would act after you tell them? You don't...just give them a chance. Something tells me that Sango won't treat you horribly...**

_But what about the others? I mean I have to live with Inuyasha...I don't want to live with him if he's gonna treat me horribly..._

**Didn't I already make this point? You'll never know until you try...And with that the voice disappeared for the second and hopefully final time.**

"Oi! Are you alive in there or what?" Inuyasha's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she glared at him.

"What's the matter Kagome? Do you wanna talk about it?" Sango asked, giving the girl a clearly concerned look.

Kagome nodded.

"Well then…we're listening."

She shook her head.

"What do you mean no? We're going to listen…well read what you want to tell us…" Bankotsu said.

Another shake of Kagome's head was the answer.

"Then what?" Sango asked.

Kagome pointed to Sango, and a notebook.

A lightbulb went off in Sango's head.

"Oh! You want to write to me….kind of like a girl talk, am I right?"

Kagome nodded rapidly.

"Then in that case we'll go to your room. Be back later guys…its not like you'll miss me. I'm always an extra anyway." With that said Sango dragged Kagome out of the room, shutting the door behind her as she went.

The guys shrugged and Bankotsu picked up his sports magazine. Inuyasha plopped down on his bed, with his own magazine. Miroku sat himself on the couch, and pulled out his own porno magazine to read while he waited for the girls return.

(>'.' )>

Well that's it for Chap two; here's a sneak at Chap Three!

Chapter 3: Can I really trust you?

(>'.' )>

"I say we play Super Smash Bros.! I love that game!" Sango exclaimed.

"F-Zero is better." Miroku argued.

"Uh-uh."

"Uhuh."

"Uh-uh."

"Uhuh."

Everyone sweatdropped. Without even thinking about what she was doing, Kagome gave

Bankotsu a questioning look.

"Yes, they always argue like this…you'll get used to it."

She nodded and smiled, turning back to the argument

Hope you like the teaser. I'll try to update soon enough.

Inuyasha: "What the hell was up with that teaser?"

Sango: "He he...you'll see"

Me: "Exactly!"

Kagome: nods:

Inuyasha: damn you all...

Me: "Hey! If Kagome could talk I'd have her sit you..."

Sango: oi vey...they'll be at each other's throats for a while...so ja ne minna!

(>'.' )>

(Just another note. Inuyasha is a hanyou in this story, and all the characters are the same. Sesshomaru is a demon, Miroku's got the wind tunnel, etc. And one other thing. For those of you reading the story now, I've changed the storyline a bit, and am going to redo chapter one. That one should be out within a week if I'm lucky. Ja Minna! And review please!)


End file.
